Taking You Home
by gagaoverGA
Summary: Written to curb my exasperation due to the utterly frustrating lack of intimacy in the show. These are a few imaginings of more fleshed-out moments of intimacy (not all physical) and domesticity to satisfy my craving for more Cassie and Sam.


TAKING YOU HOME

Written to curb my exasperation due to the utterly frustrating lack of intimacy in the show. These are a few imaginings of more fleshed-out moments of intimacy (not all physical) and domesticity to satisfy my craving for more Cassie and Sam.

_I was surprised to discover that there was a dismal number of Good Witch fanfiction available, considering that this is the very show that should inspire the viewers (who are writers) to fantasize about scenes that the show would never include, given its whole G rating. Anyhow, thought I'd share this collection of my imaginings with my fellow frustrated viewers craving for more intimacy between these two characters._

_The first installment takes places in S03E02 (or E04, if you count the movie in the numbering), Without Magic for a Spell. The second one is a continuation of the end scene of S03E03 (or E05), Day After Day._

_Don't own anything, except for the mistakes. Haven't written fanfic the past five years, so please forgive the quality (flow, repetition of words, etc)._

* * *

**Electricity**

"The town really needs you."

"Well, they managed to get along okay without me," she demurred quietly.

"I hope we never have to again," Sam countered, his gaze softening with affection.

"You never will."

She counted three seconds before she felt the now familiar press of his lips against hers, warmth immediately spreading throughout her body at the contact, and then another couple of seconds later, the recognizable feel of long, nimble fingers wrapping around her arm surrounded her with comfort.

There it was again, the persistent flutter in her stomach, always triggered by proximity to Sam. Tamping down the instinctual fear that cautioned her against letting another man get too close, she instead surrendered to the experience of being _with_ him. She's fought long and hard trying to resist Sam, surprised, and admittedly a lot terrified, that this man had elicited the feelings she had only felt for her late husband. However, his pull had proven too great.

A connection.

Chaste as their previous kisses may have been, it was startling for her to acknowledge and accept that those unadulterated affectionate kisses do not belie the ever-deepening connection between them. Almost instantaneous, it had bothered her at first, this longing to be connected to Sam, a small part of her feeling that she was betraying all that she had had with Jake.

And as much as those feelings she had shared with her late husband have resurfaced, similar in most ways to how she had felt towards her first love, Sam seemed to inspire a myriad of new feelings and sensations. An experience that both frightened and excited her.

Their lips broke apart for a brief moment, readjusting before resuming contact, his hands settling at the small of her back, pulling her just a bit closer, his warmth penetrating the barrier of fabric. Sam's always touched and held her with such tenderness and fondness, despite the apparent strength he possessed. Physical affection had always been present from the start, casual touches and contact seemingly natural occurrences in the course of their friendship. Their lives seem so intertwined, sharing many aspects of their daily lives without even realizing it. Perhaps that's why their connection had grown so rapidly and deeply. Another reason she decided to stop fighting against this thing between them.

Her musings ended when she felt his hands cradle her neck, the light but firm pressure commanding her attention be at the present. She opened her eyes to find him gazing intently at her.

Then everything shifted.

She parted her lips and closed her eyes as she felt Sam tilt her head towards him, a split second before he slanted his mouth on hers. The tip of his tongue grazed her lips ever so lightly, and she granted him access.

A spark of joy lit up her soul …

the flutter blossoming into a stirring.

Sensations once thought lost forever, buried alongside her husband, came alive, reawakening her senses. Familiar. Yet, so breathtakingly new.

Consumed by the staggering experience of this unaccustomed intimacy with Sam, she leaned in closer to him, her arms tightening around him, deepening their kiss. Drowning in sensation, she barely noticed his right hand releasing her head until his arm had settled around her, securely fastening her torso to his.

So intimately pressed against him, she could feel his body vibrating with unleashed energy, the effort of his control making him pulsate. His body hard and incredibly warm against her, desire gently bubbled within her, heightening her awareness of him. Deep affection bloomed into something more. Curiously, instead of fear or wariness, she relished the intimacy of kissing Sam.

Before passion could simmer, she felt him slowing his ministrations, tempering the flames of arousal. With just a gentle ache reminding her of her body's reawakening, her mind focused on how deeply she had started to care for Sam, her heart swelling with affection. Her throat tightened, unexpressed emotion making it burn.

She felt him slowly break the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, their breath mingling between them. A reprieve of sorts from the dizzying sensations and thoughts that have pervaded since he began kissing her. Forefront on her mind, though, was the realization of how deeply he has affected her.

"Sam," she breathed out softly, the emotion stuck in her throat preventing her from saying more. Their lips not more than a couple of inches apart, she detected a smile.

"Hmmm," he acknowledged, pulling back slightly, his thumb lightly sweeping her cheek.

This prompted her to open her eyes, her right hand encircling his wrist as he continued to caress her face. Overwhelmed as she was by the emotions still swirling within her, meeting Sam's gaze, with all those emotions reflecting back at her, another wave hit her with the knowledge that he was as affected as she.

Something had indeed shifted between them.

Unable to deal with the intensity of his gaze, and the sentiments they conveyed, she slowly brought her head to his shoulder, instinctively facing inward to press her nose against his neck. The scent of him crowded her, wreaking more havoc, but the nearness of him encompassed her in serenity.

Feeling her breath on his neck, he wrapped both arms tightly around her, completing the embrace. He placed a fleeting kiss on her temple before he rested his cheek on hers.

"This is going to work," he declared softly, hesitant to disturb the tranquility surrounding them. "This … us. This feels right, Cassie."

Her mouth curled into a smile, her lips brushing against his neck and jaw as she slowly raised herself to her full height to meet his eyes.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it," she readily agreed.

They let the words sink in for a few seconds.

He planted his right hand on her shoulder, his thumb sweeping across her jaw.

"Cassie, I'm not looking to replace Jake or fill the void he left behind," he broke the silence, searching for the sorrow and longing associated with losing her husband that normally dulled her eyes, a little surprised by the absence of it, except for that minute flash of pain.

She ignored the momentary pang of sadness at the mention of her husband's name, the once constant ache now a transient reminder of what she had lost, just one sensation swimming in the sea of emotions that still had her reeling.

"Me, neither," she replied assuredly.

"I care about you, and Grace, too much not to respect his place in your lives."

She sacrificed the cosiness of hugging him for the intimacy of having her hand on his chest, her palm luxuriating in the rhythmic beating of his heart, somewhat a huge comfort to her. "Jake will always be a part of my life, but he **isn't** a part of this relationship. It'll just be you and me. And our kids, to a certain extent."

He planted a firm but chaste kiss on her lips in response, those few seconds reigniting their connection.

"That said …," he stated.

"Yes," she prompted, noting how Sam's usually warm blue orbs turned intensely dark. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"Watching you with Ryan," he uttered with a slight bite in his tone, which caused her lips to quirk upwards. "And then with the good professor …"

"Ah, jealous, were we," Cassie teased with a chuckle, her stomach dipping, the flutter strengthening exponentially.

"I'm only prepared to admit that it wasn't very pleasant for me," he admonished with a laugh, his eyes warming.

A few beats passed as they maintained eye contact.

"It was only ever you, Sam."

* * *

**No Plans at All**

"So, do you have any plans tonight?"

"Nope," Cassie answered. "You?"

"Nope," he parroted with a grin. "None."

They both leaned in to connect their mouths, his right hand grasping her neck in place. Using her right hand to cover his left hand resting on her thigh, she wrapped her left one around his wrist to fortify their connection.

He pulled away after a dissatisfying couple of seconds, and she chased after his mouth, mimicking his earlier hold on her neck to pull him back. Rather shyly, she tentatively slipped her tongue between his lips.

Obviously catching him by surprise, causing him to sit unmoving and idle, she had precious three seconds to luxuriate in exploring his mouth unreservedly, reacquainting herself with the taste of him. A soft moan escaped her throat when she felt him begin to respond then take the lead, his arms drawing her tighter against him, arranging her legs to drape over his lap, their mouths still fused.

The low hum of arousal that had dogged her since their first intimate kiss at the gardens reignited almost instantaneously, her body acutely aware of all points of contact with Sam's. A throaty moan escaped her when she felt his fingers graze the side of her left breast, accidentally or intentionally she wasn't quite sure. Coupled with the warmth of his other hand on her thigh penetrating the barrier of clothing, his thumb dangerously close to the juncture between her legs, her body temperature spiked, her clamoring senses leaving her breathless.

She slowly pulled away from the kiss to take in some air, and he planted his lips on the sensitive patch of skin on her neck, making her pulses race even more.

"Where's George," he murmured the question as his lips moved lower down her neck.

"He retired to his bedroom a couple of hours ago," she answered a little breathily.

"Abigail?"

Voices in her mind screamed that this was heading somewhere dangerous and inappropriate, but the thrill of anticipation, and the yearning to share intimacy with this man, outweighed her trepidation and silenced the voices.

"Drowning in a sea of carnations, out celebrating her renewed appreciation for her craft," she replied with a smirk, her tone an octave deeper as he continued to assault her senses.

"Grace," he queried, halting his ministrations to look into her eyes.

She noted the warm affection that flashed in the blue orbs as he said her daughter's name.

"Study group. I'm leaving to pick her up in an hour."

"Terrific," he proclaimed with delight.

The wicked gleam and the impish grin were her only warning as he lunged at her, propelling her backwards. She yelped then clung to him as her back lay flat on the couch.

"Sam," she admonished with a laugh, allowing him to reposition her so her neck was cradled by the pillow, the forgotten book falling to the floor with a thud. "This couch isn't long enough to accommodate both of us," she continued with amusement, watching him mentally strategizing how to get them positioned, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. Her legs still draped over his tilted legs, his hand around her hip kept her from falling over the edge of the seat.

"Plus," she added in the same tone, "aren't we too old … two mature, consenting adults … to be stealing moments on the couch while nobody's around?"

"Ah," he began with a satisfied smirk, finally putting his plan to action by tossing the extra pillow onto the nearby seat, and then shifting their bodies on the narrow surface, all the while keeping her secure against him. Planting his left elbow on the cushion, slipping his hand under her shoulder blades and neck, he wedged himself between her torso and the backrest, tugging her close away from the edge. "For more vigorous activity, you'd be right on both counts," he continued with a strained tone, still struggling with the effort to find the most optimal position. He tilted his hips and legs under her, her long legs perched atop his lower limbs.

Body humming in anticipation, she watched his face light up with the triumph and satisfaction, and a glint of mischief danced in his eyes.

"But, for necking and some heavy petting," he declared suggestively, "this would do."

His statement elicited a crimson flush to spread across her cheeks and blossom on her neck and chest. A thrill of excitement raced along her spine as his face hovered over hers, awareness of him heightening her senses.

"Well, I would never turn that down either," Cassie replied huskily, referring to their earlier conversation about the flowers and string quartet. She inserted her right arm between his folded arm and torso to fasten around his hip, and brought her free hand to his nape, her fingers burrowing into his short hair.

Contrary to her expectation, given the flirtatious banter and the expressed intent, he began gently, unhurriedly, keeping his closed-mouth kisses light and undemanding.

Savoring.

Like they had all the time in the world. Like they were going to be doing this for the rest of their lives.

Biting down on her own impatience, fighting against the yearning for more, she willed herself to just enjoy each moment as it unfolded. She parted her mouth when his lips nibbled on her bottom one, small currents of electricity dancing to life as the tip of his tongue moistened her flesh.

They both hummed in approval when the kiss deepened, their tongues reacquainting and exploring, still with the absence of any heat and fervor. She welcomed some of his weight on her, the solidness and warmth a comfort to her.

Her stomach dipped when she felt his right hand leave her hip to slide upward, his palm leaving a blaze of fire in its wake as it moved along her ribcage, settling just below her left breast. Not touching, but she was acutely aware of its proximity to the mound of flesh. Disappointment or relief, she was contemplating which she felt more when she got distracted by him breaking the kiss.

Before she could process that thought further, she felt him nudge her chin with his nose, along her jawline, until his lips landed on the pulse point on her neck, lavishing that sensitive spot with attention, causing her heart to race. She tilted her head to give him more access, her nerve endings coming alive as she tracked the path his mouth had taken along her neck.

"I have been wanting to do this for so long," he mumbled against her skin, nibbling on the delicate satiny surface.

"Yeah," she queried a little breathlessly.

"Uh-huh. Every patch of skin you leave bare distracts me so much," he affirmed huskily, settling for a beat to nuzzle the juncture of her neck and shoulder, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Cassie. "For the past two years, I've been living with this voice in my head reminding me not to lean in and kiss you right here."

"Ah, the voice of reason."

"Except he only ever makes an appearance when I'm around you," he countered. "Haven't heard from him since the morning after the book reading."

A moan escaped her lips when his tongue left a wet trail along her collarbone, assaulting her senses even more. Just as she was relishing the new experience, he had put an abrupt end to it.

He reclaimed her mouth more intensely than their previous ones, and she made another noise when she felt him lowering more of his weight on her.

Her heart swelled with emotion for this man.

Wanting more - more of _him_ \- the hand she had resting idly on his back moved to gather the hem of his shirts in search of the feel of his skin against hers, the muscles contracting under her fingertips. At the moment of contact, she heard a low growl erupting from his chest and the kiss grew more passionate. In that same instant, she felt his pelvis buck against her bottom, his arousal straining against his pants. A jolt of excitement hit her quite forcefully, the hum escalating into a buzz.

Her fingers clung to him the same way his tightened their grip on her neck and ribcage, and she could feel him trembling oh so slightly. Her eyes opened in surprise and concern when he suddenly drew back, breath heaving, eyes shut as he fought to regain control. She shifted her left hand from the back of his neck to cradling his cheek, and he immediately wrapped his hand around her wrist to hold her hand in place.

"Sam," she quietly voiced her worry.

He lowered her hand and opened his eyes to gaze at her, a small smile playing on his lips. She could see him studying her face intently, warmly. Affectionately. His gaze then shifted downward, to the exposed area of skin presumably, and her guess was proven correct a couple of seconds after when she felt the light brush of fingertips on her clavicle.

Unknowingly, she held her breath as he very briefly played with her pendant before his fingers lightly explored the column of her neck then down her shoulders, the glide of his fingers on her skin causing her flesh to erupt in goosebumps. She released the breath she was holding, and the movement drew his attention to her chest. His fingertips veered south, following the vee cut of her blouse, all the way to where it ended to conceal her cleavage. She noticed that his eyes were tracking the movement of his fingers as they investigated the bared canvas of skin.

She could feel his fingers trace the swell of her breasts and the valley between them. His touch, meant to familiarize rather than arouse, left her with this sweet yearning.

Frustrated, rather than disappointed, she mused, circling back to her earlier thoughts. With the hum of anticipation already singeing her veins, her senses were clamoring for more stimulation, and the man sure was expertly fueling the flames without allowing them to take hold. She's been chasing these flurries of pleasurable sensations that had made their presence known, taunting her fleetingly then dissipating before they could take purchase. Before they could crest into fulfillment. And, so, she's left to endure the constant presence of the hum, the awareness. The want.

Though she's been driven to distraction by her body's awakening at the hands of this man, it is, however, the emotional connection she shared with Sam that filled her with joy and made her heart flutter. They care so much about each other, and she appreciates that the shift from friendship to being in a romantic relationship allowed for them to express their affections physically.

The featherlight touches disappeared, to be replaced by the warmth of his hand splayed on her stomach and gentle lips on her mouth. Once. Twice. Lingering before drawing away completely.

She felt him slide his left hand from under her, and she shifted to make room for him, tilting to her right side. He wedged his upper body between her and the backrest, letting his hand prop him up. She brought her left hand to his chest, sweeping across the broad, hard plane … because she could.

Because she could finally give in to her own urges to touch him intimately.

"Yeah, this couch is definitely not conducive to making out," he declared laughingly, leisurely running his hand along the left side of her torso, his palm grazing the swell of her breast, emboldened to take such familiarities with her.

"Amorous activity was not even a consideration when I purchased it," she defended with a chuckle.

"Ah, so your foresight has failed you in this instance."

"You may be right," she replied coquettishly. "But, then again, there _are_ quite a number of beds in Grey House, plus a few more next door."

He took a sharp breath then pressed his forehead against hers, weakly squeezing the curve of her hip.

"You are making it extremely difficult for me to maintain any semblance of control," he warned with a hitch in his voice, the amused smile on his lips belying the threat.

She peered up at him and let her fingers dip inside the neckline of his shirt, touching skin.

"Controlling one's … _urges_ … isn't always a good thing," she remarked flirtatiously, amusement evident in her tone and eyes.

He cleared his throat and moved abruptly, his arm fastening tightly around her to prevent her from falling as he shuffled them into a sitting position.

"Well, look at the time," he said, standing up to put some distance between them. "Let's go collect your daughter from study group."

"Ah, the car," she replied, sliding her hand into the one he held out to her as she stood up, "another popular venue for amorous activity, and you happen to possess a vehicle with lots of legroom."

He laughed heartily at her brazen quips, putting an arm around her to pull her close, planting a kiss to her temple. He loved getting to see this playful, sensual side of this woman who's normally very calm and proper.

"You're incorrigible, Cassie. And, you're sitting at the backseat … far, far away from me."


End file.
